


Twisted Desires| Creepypasta x reader

by AkiraXox



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon in ending chapters if wanted, Reader Insert, im out of ideas, reader x pastas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraXox/pseuds/AkiraXox
Summary: (Y/n) (l/n) has had enough of her life at home. The constant fighting and beatings, she was done. After her father try's to hurt her once more, she turns the tables and beats her low life father to death, then her mother. Then, police are after her. She has no idea what to do. But soon she meets the Slenderman, who takes her away and makes her a new addition to the pastas.





	Twisted Desires| Creepypasta x reader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, or you. Please comment if I made any mistakes or give me feed back so I can improve. Anyways enjoy the story.

_Screams, Curses, Glass smashing. (Y/n) could hear it all. At the moment she was in her small room, which could only fit a bed and a dresser. (Y/n) curled up in the far corner of her room. Hot tears streaming down her face. She could hear the pained screams of her mother. She was probably being beaten once again. It was normal in the (l/n) household. Her father being a drunk, and her mother an addict. "YOU LIAR! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE THE MONEY TO ME! NOW WHERE IS IT?!" (F/n) yelled. (Y/n) flinched at the yelling and tried to make herself smaller against the wall. "I-I told you that I was r-robbed." (M/n) said, trying not to whimper. (F/n) Growled and kicked the woman, leaving her on the floor covered in her own blood. He turned away from her and made her way up to (y/n)'s room. She heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer to her bedroom door. (Y/n) whimpered and quickly ran to the door, locking it. Her father finally made it to her room and banged on the door. (Y/n) covered her ears and felt more tears fall down her face. "You little shit open the door!!" The man said, anger lacing his voice. "N-no..." (y/n) said quietly, but just loud enough for (f/n) to hear. "You dare say no to me? OPEN UP NOW!!" He said as he banged on the door louder. (Y/n) panicked and backed away from the door. 'The window.' A voice said. "W-what?" (Y/n) whispered. 'Quickly, he'll break in any second.' It replied. The (Blonde, brunette, etc.) nodded and ran over to the window. Frantically trying to open it. She tried to open it but, it was too late. He busted the door open and walked in. "Heh heh...You've been a bad Girl." (F/n) said with a smirk. (Y/n) quickly realized that he had a knife in hand. "P-please...leave us alone..." she said. (F/n) chuckled and ran at her. (Y/n) screamed and tried to get away. She ran past him but he caught her and held the knife to her throat. "Got ya." He said, pressing the knife harder against her throat. 'Don't let him do this to you, fight back!' The voice said. (Y/n) muttered a quiet 'yes' and grabbed the knife from her throat. "I'm done with being your toy..." she said with an insane grin. Her father laughed and looked her dead in the eyes. "Oh? And what will you do?" He said. With out warning, (y/n) ran at him. (F/n) grunted as she tackled him to the ground. "Get off me brat!" He said. (Y/n) pinned his arms above his head and stabbed him in the neck. The crimson liquid coming out fast. (F/n) whimpered in pain and tried to get out of her grasp. (Y/n)'s grin got wider as she stabbed him twice in the chest. She listened to his screams die down and watched his body go limp. (Y/n) laughed insanely and got off him, covered in his blood. She exited the room to look for her mother."mom?" She called out. She walked around and soon found her mother on the floor. "O-over here." She said weakly. (Y/n) quickly made her way over to her, knife in hand. Her mothers  eyes widened when she saw (y/n). "(Y-y/n) what happened to you?" She asked. (Y/n) shushed her and held her down. "I'm going to make your pain go away mom." She said while raising the bloody knife. "N-no please...(y-y/n)..." she said. A tear fell from (y/n)'s eye as she plunged the knife into her mothers chest. "I'm sorry mom." She said. (M/n) when limp and closed her eyes. "What do I do now?" (Y/n) whispered as she held her mothers lifeless body close to her._


End file.
